


Sittin' Pretty

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Sittin' Pretty by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)





	Sittin' Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Sittin' Pretty by Dustin Lynch (Pandora)

Snowdream sits on the flatbed trailer as Optimus stands farther down the hill talking to the other Cybertronians. She smiles to Optimus when he turns to glance up at her. The other Cybertronians glance up at her. The Prime begins to turn to walk back up to her, the black and white Praxian grabs the Prime’s arm. Optimus looks down at the mech who begins talking to him. He glances to her before nodding. Optimus walks up to her smiling as he sits beside her.


End file.
